iA Letter To Sam&Freddie
by stoppedpostingstories
Summary: obviously SEDDIE! they write each other a letter without the intention of showing them. ONE-SHOT


**Hi, this is post iKiss and pre iOMG. First of all, I'm sorry if there are some grammar and language mistakes. I'm not a native speaker… :D I actually like my first one shot iDaydream much more, bot maybe you'll like this one. Enjoy! (: P.S. Reviewing would be awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>iA Letter To Sam&amp;Freddie<strong>

_Dear Sam, _

_I'm writing this letter, because I can't hold back my feelings anymore. I can't pretend that everything is normal when it just isn't._

_And first of all, I'm sorry if this letter makes you feel embarrassed or uncomfortable. I just want to get this out of my system. No, I need to get this out of my system and I want you to know how I feel._

_Do you remember our first kiss on the fire escape? Actually, I'm sitting there on this very moment. Everytime I need to think I go out there. Like right now. I bet by now you can tell what this letter is about._

_Sam, I'm in love with you and I'm so sorry that I'm too shy to tell you in person. No, shy is the wrong word. I'm too much of a coward._

_I know that you probably think I'm a nerd/nub/whatever you want to call me, but somehow that doesn't change my feelings at all._

_Sam, I know that you're insecure. Well, that's why you're acting tough. You're building walls around you. With me you wouldn't need to have those walls. I promise that you can trust me. No matter what._

_There will always be people who love you. Especially me._

_Samantha, you are beautiful on the inside and outside. Never forget that._

_Love, Freddie_

Freddie's POV

I feel relieved. My heart literally feels lighter after writing this letter. Haha, only one thing is wrong. Sam can never read this letter. She'd probably beat me up, or never look at me again. I couldn't live with the second one. Even if she doesn't love me, I want her to be around.

I sigh silently, put the letter in an envelope and leave the fire escape. While putting it on my desk the only thing on my mind is Sam. She doesn't seem like she's in love with me, too.

So I have like no hope at all. It hurts me. Not physical, though. But almost. I try to compensate it with sit-ups and push-ups and that stuff. Haha, I just revealed my ''muscle secret''. How pathetic.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I'm just going to blurt it out as soon as I finish this sentence: I'm in love with you. All right? And I hate me for it. Although nobody knows it, Even Carly doesn't know it, I'm feelings weak. Do you understand that? You make me feel weak! Everytime I see you, you and your smile, your eyes, your hair, your body. But not only your looks. The way you treat me. It actually gives me hope. But then, you are a nice guy. You'd probably treat the villain from Galaxy Wars like he's your best buddy or something. I guess you're thinking that I'm mean, violent and a bully. And yes, I am. I can't deny that. But deep down, I'm different. It's just a façade I built up. I'm afraid someone will see the real me. I don't even know why. But it's the real me who loves you._

_God! Writing that down feels so good. It's just sad, that I can never give you that letter. You can't read that. Ever._

_I'm so sorry, but I love you. _

_Sam_

Sam's POV

I'm about to cry. Well, writing that letter felt good, but it brought me back to reality. Freddie and I will never be more than friends. I mean sure, I think he loves me. As a sister. But somehow that manages me to smile. I'm so pathetic. I'm madly in love with him, but at least he likes me…

I throw the letter on my desk and head out of the room. I need to clear my mind.

Carly's POV

Ugh! I can't stand Sam and Freddie. The way they behave around each other, the way they look at each other, it's so adorable. I can tell that Freddie is in love with Sam. With Sam it's more difficult. She's my best friend, but I know she's keeping stuff from me. And I don't complain, I also keep stuff from her, but it works for us. She pretends that she hates Freddie. No, not ''hates''. That was a few years ago. But she still makes fun of him or beats him up. Well, but the looks she shots him are the opposite of ''hate''. The beating up is actually pretty interesting. I mean, you all know Freddie and he got built up over the last few years. He is taller and all muscles now, but Sam still wins those fights. I think he likes when she touches him, so he lets her win…

Whatever, the two of them belong together. And I want to make that happen. But how?

I decide to head over to Freddie's to talk about some iCarly stuff, which has to be done. His mom lets me in and I step into his room. ''Freddie?'' ''Yeah?'' ''It's me, Carly.'' ''Oh, wait a moment. I'm in the shower.'' ''All right.'', I reply and take the seat right next to his desk. Of course, now you're thinking: ''What? Carly is in Freddie's room while he's showering?'' So please slow down, Creddie fans. I'm here as a friend. Nothing more. Freddie really is like a brother to me.

There lies a letter on his desk. I don't know why, but I open the envelope and unfold the letter. Oh my gosh, it's for Sam. Yes, in case you're wondering: I'm doing a little victory dance in my head! Suddenly, I hear Freddie's bathroom door open, so I put the letter in my bag and hope he didn't recognise anything suspicious. ''We had lots of views on our last iCarly.'' I exhale silently, relieved. ''That's awesome'', I reply quickly. After doing the iCarly stuff I went back home. Now, I'm sitting in my room and frankly, I don't know what to do. Now, I do know that Freddie has a crush on Sam, but Sam still doesn't know. And I don't know if Sam is in love with Freddie. I decide to talk to her.

It seems like Sam's not at home. I knock one more time. Her mother opens the door. ''Hello?'' ''Hi, Mrs. Puckett. It's me, Carly.'' ''Sure. But Sam is not here.'' ''Really? I wanted to talk to her.'' ''Well, if it's that important, you could wait in her room.'' ''Thank you so much.'' Once again on this day, this time while sitting in Sam's room, I see a letter. Destiny? You can probably guess what I did then. I quickly left and told Sam's mom that I had to help Spencer with his new sculpture. That was a lie… I just hope that it won't lead to another lie and another lie, because then I would be a girl telling multiple lies!

My plan isn't clever or anything. I put Sam's letter in Freddie's mail boy and Freddie's letter in Sam's.

Now I have to wait, I guess.

Sam's POV

Woot, woot. There's a letter for me. I am so excited. I mean, sure, letters are old fashioned, but I love receiving one.

…

I can't help it. I'm crying. The ''he makes me feel weak thing'', again. Freddie writes, that he's in love with me. I can't believe it. I thought he loved Carly. Or somebody else. But definitely not me.

I'm looking around my room. I have to give Freddie my letter, too. I want him to know how I feel. But I can't find it. Normally, nobody enters my room. Wait! Didn't mom say Carly was here?

Freddie's POV

Can you guess where I am? Yes, the fire escape. I just read a letter from Sam. On the one hand I'm so happy, because she loves me, but on the other hand, she writes, that she won't give me the letter. How did it end up in my mail boy then? My conscience tells me it was Carly, but I ignore that. She would never do that to Sam. Now, that I know how Sam feels, I want her to know how I feel, too.

While going to my room, I read the letter again. I can't describe my feelings. I mean, Sam is beautiful and funny. And she loves me. Me. Where is that letter? I've looked everywhere, but I can't find it. Now my conscience is louder. Carly.

Carly's POV

Great! That's actually how I planned it. No, not exactly. My dream was like this: They read their letters, they run to each other, fall into their arms and live happily ever after. Reality is different: They are both yelling at me, how I could have done that. I've let them yell for the past few minutes. ''Stop it! Please. Don't you guys have something to tell you? I know, that what I did was wrong. I just wanted to help you. Both of you. Everyone know that you're into each other. Only you two don't want to make it happen. Somehow. You'd be a perfect couple. Please talk about your feelings. Both of you know that they are there! I'll let you guys alone now.''

Sam's POV

I just watch him. It seems like he isn't angry at Carly anymore. Actually, I'm not angry at her, either.

''Freddie?'' Of course, I make the first move. ''Yes?'' ''Did you really mean what you wrote?'' ''Yes, I do'' ''Because, what I wrote is true, too.'' He smiles. And so do I.

We're still a few feet apart. ''Ugh, Benson let's not be awkward about this, okay?'' While saying this he rushes over to me and his lips crush on mine.

Him kissing me distracts me so much, that I don't even hear Carly scream ''Boomba".


End file.
